Reunions and Confessions
by WhiteNightRain
Summary: When Naruto, Sakura and Sai meet up with Sasuke,again, what will happen? Pairings: SasuNaru, SaiSaku brother and sister love .


_**Reunions and Confessions**_

"Oh my God!!Sasuke,_who_ is that behind you!!"screamed Naruto as he pointed to the red headed woman with glasses and was wearing a light blue top and a black mini skirt. "And Sasuke!why is she disgracing the colors black and blue!?"screamed Sakura pointing to the same woman. "Ow,my eyes!!" screamed Sai as he quickly turned around.

"Don't you know?" said the lady. "I'm Karin, Sasuke's wife." she said. "Oh no she di-in't!!" shouted Sakura. "Listen you pedophile,Sasuke belongs to me,got it?" Naruto all but murmured. "Oh boy." Sakura said rubbing her temples. "Sakura, Naruto sure is possessive isn't he?" said Sai with one of his smiles. "Oh,you have no idea!" she said still rubbing her temples.

"Naruto." All the commotion stopped at the sound of Sasuke's voice.Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke sounded nervous. "Sakura how much are you willing to bet?He'll never confess." said Sai holding 500 ryo. "Whoa,Sai that's alota' cash. I bet he'll confess right now."said Sakura eying the money very greedily. 'Whoa,I didn't know Tsunade-baa-chan rubbed off on her," sweat drops as Sakura begins to drool as Sai teasingly waves the money in front of her face, 'But then again she is her student.' Then Naruto begins to eye Sasuke suspiciously.

"Dobe,I love you."Sasuke said then slightly lowered his head. "Sasuke said what?"(imagine how Miley says it from Hannah Montana) Sai, Sakura and Naruto said shocked.The first person that spoke was Sakura. "Ha!!I won the bet!!Now give me my money!!"Sakura squealed as she held out her hand as she waited for the money. Sai hung his head, defeated. "I can't believe I lost..."he said as he handed Sakura the money.

"Sa-sasu-sasuke,you're not kidding right? Please don't be lying!" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing,did this mean that the blond loved him back? "Sai, I bet that Naruto will confess too. 500 ryo." "You're on Sakura." "Get ready to pay me 500 hundred ryo again." "Get ready to pay me _back _my 500 ryo, Sakura."

"Sasuke, I-I lo-love you t-too." Naruto said turning a light shade of pink. "HA!!I WIN AGAIN!!PAY ME! PAY ME, PAY ME, PAY ME!!PAY ME NOW!!" Sakura said jumping up and down holding out her hand. "WHY!!HOW COULD I LOSE _**AGAIN**_!!" Sai screamed falling to his knees after paying Sakura, again. "Sasuke, you were supposed to love me!Why do you love that whore instead!!" Karin yelled. What Karin said pissed Sasuke off, _a lot_. "What did you say?How dare you. HOW DARE YOU CALL NARUTO THAT!!" Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Karin froze. None of them have ever seen Sasuke so pissed before. Sasuke was in front of Karin in an instant. She flinched as he put his sword to her neck. "If you _ever_ say or think that of Naruto again,I can and will kill you." Everyone stared and wondered what Sasuke would do. They all breathed again when he simply lowered his sword. "Truthfully,I was hoping he would have killed the bitch."said Sai getting up. "Yeah." Sakura replied while she was counting her money.

"So Sasuke,are you coming home to Konohagakure with us or shall _we_ drag _you_ back with us?" "Nah,I think I'll come back." Naruto almost fell over. "Whoa, Sasuke did you mean that?"Sakura asked pulling out a kunai. "Did you win the bets you had with Sai?" Sasuke questioned. "Yeeeeees." she replied putting the kunai away. "But why Sasuke?" Naruto said cocking his head to the left. "Well because you'll always be there." Sasuke said smirking as Naruto turned red from head to toe. "Ok then. Let's go I don't like being around that four-eyed bitch." Sai said walking away. "Yeah me neither." Sakura said walking behind Sai, still counting her money. Soon Naruto and Sasuke were following slowly behind them.

"So Naruto,why did you come for me this time?" "Well Sasuke,I loved you too much to just forget about you."Naruto said looking away to hide his blush. Sasuke smirked and held Naruto's chin and lightly turned his head to face him. He stared deep into the cerulean eyes he'd dreamed of ever since he'd left the village. Then he pressed his lips to the blond's, savoring the sweet taste of the soft lips. Naruto was shocked at first then began to kiss back. Sasuke then nibbled at Naruto's lips,begging for entrance. Slowly the blond parted his lips and the second he did Sasuke plunged his tongue into the sweet cavern known as Naruto's mouth. Soon their tongues battled for dominance and eventually Sasuke won. Then they broke apart for air and both of them were a light shade of pink.

"Sai I won AGAIN!! Now PAY UP!!"Sakura cheered. "How could I loose again?!"Sai cried in a pitiful way. "Do you guys have to make a bet on everything Naruto and I do!?" Sasuke yelled to them as Naruto began to resemble a humanoid tomato. "Yes we do, it's easy money for _**me**_."Sakura said holding up the money. They walked back to Konohagakure, Sasuke and Naruto holding hands,Sakura happily counting her 1500 ryo and Sai mourning from being broke.

--

Tell us what you all thought about it, onegai?


End file.
